TeleHorror
by ValorFormSor
Summary: When an ordinary person is transformed into a teletubby and sent to their horrible world. Is their anyway for him to return home.


Tele-horror

**HELLO!. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLE. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I don't really like this story but people tell me what you think at end of STORY**

"Time for Teletubbies! Time for Teletubbies!" The incredibly loud noise knot only woke me up but also made me fall out of bed. As I got up I noticed something. I looked at my hands and realized that I had no fingers, and my hand was purple. When I saw this, I started to scream and looked around me. I was in a room, with four beds, one of which was mine, and I saw three little creatures, a red, a blue and a yellow one all running into a tube at the end of the room. When I saw them I just calmly got up and looked around for a mirror. When I found a giant full body mirror on one of the walls, I saw something that made me scream.

I was _**PURPLE! **_I was FUCKING PURPLE and I was one of those THINGS! I had started to hyperventilate. So I wouldn't pass out, I just simply started to take slow, deep breaths, then I just thought to myself '_Calm down, just calm down'_ Now, where was I before I passed out. I was walking to school, my first day of year 9, when those three things started running at me out of nowhere. I tried running but I fell over and bumped my head on a rock and passed out. Now, first things first, figure out who they are. I started walking over towards that weird tube, and then I fell over. I hate this little body. When I got to the tube I wondered how I was going to get out. I just stepped inside and waited… and waited…. And waited. Then looking through the tube I noticed a big red button. A sign above it simply said** GO. **So, I pressed it. I felt a rush of air pulling me through the tube. When I came out, I saw an endless green field where the only sign of life was some flowers and some rabbits crawling around. I started walking around, trying to find something.

After an hour of walking I found the strangest thing, a giant dome that looked like it was made out of grass, with a few circular windows, with a giant chimney. As I walked around I could not find a way in. Then I noticed something, all the windows were around my height. My though process was 'Well, I have two outcomes can happen, either I will make it through and find out what was inside, or I would be horribly injured by the glass shards and die painfully.' Both outcomes seemed to have their ups and their downs. So I decided 'Fuck it. I'm doing it.' Shielding my eyes, I jumped and rolled through the window. A trick I learned but never thought would actually work from Resident Evil 4. Saying mainly to myself "My mum was wrong, playing video-games are good for me!" Suddenly, I heard giggling behind me. I turned around to see something that would eventually drive me insane.

"Tinky-Winky!" I heard from the red thing. He was giggling as he ate burnt looking toast in the shape of a smiley shape. "Tubby-Toast! Tubby-Toast!" He had a stack of about five identical pieces of the toast. The yellow one was stuffing its face while the green one looked at me with a serious expression on his face. He looked very stressed and was moving his head back and forth between me and the circular table where they all sat. Getting the hint, I sat at the table. I still heard that infernal giggling. Looking out the window, I saw something that will haunt me to this very day. I saw a baby head inside the sun, laughing. I looked back to everyone else. They were acting as before. I looked in front of me, looking at the plate of smiley face toast. There were five pieces in all. I took one bite, and realized that it tasted delicious. I took another bite, and another, until the tubby toast was all gone. I looked at the green one and realized that he hadn't touched his at all. "Dipsy not eaten all his tubby toast." I also started to giggle like an idiot. I realized at once what the toast did. It makes you act like a total jelly brain. I can think normally but I talk like a brain dead moron.

After breakfast, my head cleared enough to make coherent and intelligent speech again. I was walking around the dome and realized it was like a playroom. I walked through it and there was nothing for anyone above the mental age of five. Suddenly, I heard an old and tired voice say,  
"You, what's your name?" I turned around and it was that green one. I think his name was Dipsy.

"Tinky-Winky." Upon mention of my name his head reared back and he started to howl with laughter.

"No, I meant your real name. Before you showed up in this god forsaken hell hole." So, he still has his sanity.

"My real name is ValorFormSor, but that's rather long, so you can call me Sora."

"Well Sora, my name is Dash. Listen, whenever the sun is around, just act brain dead like the other two. Now, I have a proposition for you. You want in?"

"That depends."

"I've found of a way to get out."

"How? " I cant believe it, a chance to get out of here.  
"I've been here for about five years, waiting for someone else to come. Now that you have, I can put my plan into action. The first thing we need to do is simple. We need to kill, La-La, Po, and the Baby Sun."

What? What did he say? Did he say I had to kill that baby sun. "What are you, Nuts? We cant kill a baby."  
"Trust me. That sun has been a baby for many a year. He is more than just a baby. He is evil, he cares for nothing but fulfilling his desires. Be grateful he desires nothing but to watch. But if he is angered, he shall do worse than destroy you, he shall turn you into a mindless zombie like Po. And you care not for the others?"

"Well, like you said, they are nothing but Zombies. Well, I believe you. So, when do we kill them, and in what order?"

"First,the zombies. They will just get in our way when we fight the sun. Then we attack the baby when he sets. When he dies, he should create a portal that should stay open long enough for us to escape." When he finished talking, he walked over to a pillow on the floor, kicked it away, and revealed a trap door. Inside, were and interesting variety of weapons. He showed me what each weapon was called and used for. I saw a pair of weapons that I had wanted to wield ever since I learned about the existence years ago. They were wielded by the greatest character of all time. Chakrams, exactly similar to Axel's. Also on the wall were a pair of light sabers, a pair of hand crossbows that shoot an unlimited amount of lasers called arrow guns, a sitar that lets you control water, a deck of cards that can alter time, and change shape and size, six spears that let you control wind, a giant spiked claymore that gives you full power at the moons appearance, a scythe that showers everything around it with flower petals, a giant axe-sword, a book full of spells, a shield that lets the wielder use ice as well as six kunai that give the user lighting speed and the ability to control lightning. Dash chose the light sabers. But when he put them on I noticed that he absorbed them into his hand, so the beams came out of his palms.

We sneaked around the dome, and found the control room. I stood guard while Dash messes around with the keyboard. After a while all the lights in the dome turned off simultaneously. We moved stealthily throughout the dome. We found La-La first. I just span my Chakrams at a rapid speed and through one right through her neck. Her whole body burst into flames with the friction and quickly burnt. The chakram burst into flames and disappeared. I held my empty hand to my side and it reappeared. With a nod from Dash I started running through the hallway, looking for Po. He saw us running and started to scream, but was decapitated by Dash's 'Ethereal Blades' as he calls them. Suddenly, we heard something start to howl with anger and we didn't need to guess who it was. We saw the dome start to fall apart and shake furiously. We started to run towards the best exit when you're in a hurry. As we jumped out the window, the whole dome just completely collapsed until there was no indication that anything was there.

We looked at the baby sun. He was sobbing and howling in anger. He looked at Dash, and Dash turned to look at me. When I saw him, his eyes were just staring into nothingness. He started to run towards me and raised his hand, about to strike me with his ethereal blade when

BAM! The sound from my chakram hitting his blade was amazingly loud. We started to fight. Sometimes he would be driving me back when I countered one of his blocks and it would start all over again. All the time I was constantly trying to bring him to his senses. When I saw that the sun was going down. I turned away from Dash, and started running towards that Baby Sun. He was about to go into the ground when I jumped, spinning my chakrams so fast that they caught on fire and threw them. A horrible shrieking sound filled the air. Then the baby disappeared and a miniature black hole just came into existence. "Sora, hurry! Into the portal!" I turned around and saw Dash running towards me. "It wont last long. You have to get back now!"  
"What about you? I wont just leave you after you helped me."

"Don't worry about me, when that sun appears again, I'll take him out and join you. And Sora, thank you."  
I looked at him, the portal, then hima again, then mouthed the words "Thank you" before jumping into blackness.

When I woke up, I was back in my bedroom. My posters, my bookcase and everything was normal. I looked at my hands and could not believe it. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was normal again. I looked like a normal person again. I walked to my room, wondering if it was a dream. Then, I saw on my bed, the two chakrams, a letter and a picture. The letter said _Dear Sora, thank you for helping me. I managed to get through the portal before it closed. I hope you find these useful and the photo brings back memories of the greatest joy. Yours sincerely Dash the Tiger. _I put the letter down and looked at the photos. One of them were of the chakrams hitting the baby sun in the face. One was of Dash hitting him in the face with his ethereal blades. And one was of a Tiger with electricity flowing around it.

**Hello People. Tell me what you think. Normally I just write Sonic but i got this idea from a dream that I had. I get a lot of ideas from my dreams. I'm just that random. NOW, REVIEWS PLEASE. I have a bet with XemnastheSuperior. if i get five reviews by the end of a week he has to give me fifty cents, and VICE-VERSA. SO LONG. And remember, Teletubbies and clowns are to be horrificly killed on sight. And if anyone sees Justin Bieber. Remember to get close enough to him, then beat him to death with anything you have. Even a remote control is to be thown at the tv on which he appears. I personally have destroyed five TV'S with JB'S face on them. SEE YA **


End file.
